Splatoon:Agents of INK Book 2
by Russelllnking
Summary: The great zapfish, and Agent 3 missing. Will the agents of ink be safe on a raft or be sunk on this new adventure they are in.
1. Authors speaks for a bit

Author speaking.

Hello to you all and let me say thanks to all you people that were reading this book. Shout out to Eclipse Prime, 2 guests, litosns, OctoInkling75, Etriuswimbleton, and… *grumps* …Greg.

Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to tell others. Anyways I posted up some of the characters on DeviantArt. The name on deviartart is the same as my name "RussellInkling" you have to put the caps like this. Then you'll see my artwork and some scenes from the book. Anyways why am I holding you up from the second book, turn squid and swim!


	2. Chapter 1-When things looked fine NOT

Chapter 1

R

A

N

G

E

R

Madison, Kristy, and I finished our stop at the store. I don't get it with women these days. I stick with my clothes that make me do good. Kristy and Madison WEREN'T even buying anything. They were only trying it on and that was it. They wasted my time, I could've done a couple turf battles, but no I was stuck with them. I would've gone already but Madison forgot her money, and Kristy said her brother has her credit card.

I deeply sighed as we walked out. I was happy it was over. Before I could make my way to the tower a familiar music sounded the streets. I looked up to the screen that was playing the music. It was the squid sisters. They are probably going to announce the maps for todays turf wars. Then I thought to myself, didn't they about 18 minutes ago say the maps? I continued to look up as Callie and Marie appeared on the screen.

"Hold on to your tentacles…"

"It's Inkopolis News time!"

With a worried face Callie said "Marie I can't take this any longer." She started to move closer to the screen as Marie shouted "Callie DON'T!" The camera began to focus on Callie's face as she began saying "Everyone, get off the streets now! There's a large Kraken on the loose! Get into some building or homes NOW!"

I was a little nervous, either Callie or Marie was pranking us. But Callie wouldn't just announce it on live television… would she…

Just then I heard a spine tingling scream. Two inklings ran out of the alleyway, but one of them fell to the ground. I was about to move when I saw a large shadow move in the alleyway. It was a tentacle and it was the size of a sofa. Was it Colossal Squids? No this tentacle was much larger then theirs. Then the tentacle slammed down on the street where the inkling was. Luckily another inkling pushed the inkling on the floor. I looked at the one that saved the other inkling. He had a familiar suit on. I realized it was Agent Blue. He grabbed his roller and made a trail to the entrance of the tower. "Everyone get inside now!" I grabbed Madison, Kristy and ran told the tower. "Don't let anyone out!" He shouted as the doors closed behind the last inkling behind us.

I looked through the glass doors as another tentacle appeared from the alley. Then I saw it. I was a Kraken or something. I was much larger then the regular Kraken. It lifted its head to the air reaching up to the third floor. I looked into it's eyes as it looked around and studied my face. I heard Agent Blue say "Look, buddy. Its fine! Just calm down, I'm sorry! I forget what I said earlier ok. She isn't your girlfriend ok?" The large Kraken-creature roared in the air shaking the glass at the door. The creature went on the attack and slammed a tentacle on to the ground where Agent Blue was. Agent Blue managed to dodge but then he got stuck on the sky-blue ink.

The creature lunched back and prepare for a body slam. I looked away as Agent Blue was about to meet his doom. The ground shook violently, and the inklings around me fell to the ground I stayed standing up (Hey! 4 who's the one telling the story, not you. Me.) I looked back to see the disaster. Agent Blue was standing 15 feet away from the creature with the other Agents with him. It looked like he was giving a quick explanation when the creature started to move back to its position. The Agents pulled out their weapons and aimed all around. There one thing I do know and when you're a facing a Kraken don't be a hero and shoot it. It's invulnerable but can get knocked back if you have fast fire rate. But it's a big kraken. I don't know about that, but paint the ground in inkplaza is a good idea. The more ground you have the more space you get to swim in.

The creature flipped on its back and swam where the Agents last standing. The creature roared out another scream that shook the ink around it. It started to spin in circles, I didn't know what it was doing but it must be back. Then I saw ink rise in the air next to it as it was spinning. The ink was spinning into the air, like an inkstrike! I realized what it was doing now. It was going to take in ink on the ground, which will cause a tornado, but a forever one because the kraken is still spinning. The tornado was heading to the tower… oh no.


	3. Chapter 2- The fight has just begun

Chapter 2

L

.

L

.

I'm not well with my English, but I'll do my best now… ahem…

So I was at one of the last kennels with Sally while Orange and Blue were taking care of the other. I said to Sally "S-Sally after this kennel. You want to go watch a movie some time?" Sally splatted the last octarian. The area was clear now. "What?" I tilted my hat down "Do you want to see a movie some time?" Sally walked up to me "Well I would but you aren't the horror type."

I snapped back "No, I am way into horror." Sally walked up to the wall and pointed at it. "Ok, Latin boy lets paint the wall and I'll see you on the weekend, at night. Lets say 5:30. I tilted my head so she wouldn't see me get excited "O-ok." I took a deep breath in and cooled myself. I looked up to the wall and painted a way for her. I couldn't believe it, it was _fatuus_ (crazy) and a _miraculum_ (miracle) _._ I looked at Sally as she made her way to the zapfish. I heard a blast and then Sally jumped down. "L.L. and I got the zapfish, Capn" Capn' Cuttlefish spoke on the other line.

"Good work Agent 4 and 5. I'm going to check up on Agent Orange and Agent Blue if they found Agent 3 yet."

I shuttered to the Capn "We entered the place to it's location but it was another inkling. Maybe that was a malufuction with his headphones" I then heard Capn Cuttlefish snap back "You think I don't know my gear when I give it I know-" The line was quiet. Sally and I looked at each other. Then Sally spoke "Capn' Cuttlefish "What's wrong Capn, we are on our way now."

Sally and I jumped out of the kennel we were in and I saw a lime- green trail leading back to were the Capn is. I guess Orange and Blue got out before us. As Sally and I entered the little home of Capn Cuttlefish, only the Capn and Orange were there. "Where's Blue?" I asked. Capn Cuttlefish said, "Agents, Agent Blue needs assistances." Orange growled "That Blue! Grah!" she kicked the table "He is just impossible to work with!" She headed out the door, but Capn Cuttlefish grabbed her wrist. "He isn't in the Octo Valley." Orange turned to him "Yeah. I know." I said, "Wait so you mean to tell me you wasn't with Blue?" Capn' let go of Orange as they both nodded. "Agent Blue is in Inkopolis. As I said before he needs assistance."

"From what Capn?" Sally asked.

The old squid looked at the sewer lid we come through "From a dear friend that is confused." I said to the Capn " _eamus meus_." The others just looked at me in confusion. I said in translation, " Let's go my friends." They all nodded and headed down the pipe but as we was doing that Capn Cuttlefish was saying something "The confused friend is-"

I couldn't here what he said.

It didn't matter we had to help Blue. We arrived at the city and felt a big vibration on the ground. We looked in horror as a creature that looked like a Kraken but much larger and scarier was lifting itself into the air. I know what it was going to do. The creature was going to do a body slam, but to who. Orange pulled out her sniper weapon and called out "Blue move!" There was a streak of orange ink a perfect trail for Blue. He managed to escape as the creature slammed down just feet away from him.

I spoke to the microphone "Agent 3! We need your help. There's a monster attacking inkopolis." It was quiet but then Blue said, "Agent 3 is here already." I looked at Blue then around the area. "Where?" I asked. He pointed to the creature as it roared at us. Blue had to be joking, could Agent 3 be this creature. There was one way to find out and that was to make the creature tire out then we would push it into some room for it. But now we had to move it started spinning and is heading to the tower. I saw a civilian in there. If there is one there must others in there. We had to stop the creature before it gets to it.


	4. Chapter 3-We have a slight problem

Chapter 3

O

N

L

E

E

I managed to slip by the defense positions. Since I do live here I know my way around the corridors. I sneak to a corner and saw two octotroopers. They were coming up the hall where I was going. If they see me, they would splat me for sure and I'm not sure if I will be resurrected now. I'm not taking that chance. I then noticed a little gate that I could go through. I turn octopus... wait I'm an inkling now so… squid then. I moved through the gate without making a noise and heard the octotroopers walk by. I couldn't be dipping in gates or I'll never tell me Dad I'm fine.

I got out and started to move toward the end of the hall. Then I heard footsteps. Oh no I thought. There was no time to go back. I got into a tackle position ready to tackle whom ever is there.

I pounced into the air. Direct contact with the octarian. "Oof." I heard it say. Then there was a clang. The octarian stopped moving. As I got up I looked at the octarian. "Oh no" I said to myself. I couldn't leave her like this the others will know some one is here. I looked down the hall. Nobody. I looked pasted were I came from no ink. Good. I saw my old room where I…

(Sorry… It's still tuff for me.)

I dragged the octarian into the room with me. I locked the door behind me and put the octarian on my old bed. I knew her if you are asking. She had on a paint job of purple white fire on the chest plate. It was Oliva. One of Octeva's best teammates in her squad, that's the best in the Octo Valley. She was out cold and I'm at the heart of the octo valley with octarians that despise inklings and I'm a inkling. This is bad… really bad.


	5. Chapter 4- I'm back! I'm really back!

Chapter 4

O

N

L

E

E

She woke up as I peek out the door. "What is wrong with-" Oliva shuddered and looked around while moving her hands. I turned at her pointing my lips "shhh. Oliva. It's me. Onlee." I jumped on top of me. We were wrestling for a few minutes. Why? Oliva pinned me to the ground with my arm on my back. "Never speak about her like that inkling? I can't wait to show Octeva you. She'll let me torture you and bring you to the outskirts of your city, where it's to far to be resurrected." I said to her with pain rushing into my arm. "Oliva it's me Onlee for real." She snapped back at me. "How can you be Onlee if she is dead." I turned my head to look into her eyes. "When you were little you wanted to get the new squid beats on your birthday." I then felt her hand releasing my arm. She stumbled backwards, and landed on her end. "H-How…. Nobody knew except…" She rushed to me again but giving me a hug. "Everyone thinks your dead, Onlee. We can show them your back, and then we-" I held up my hand out to her. "I can't Oliva. I don't even know I became a inkling." She looked at my appearance again. She knew I was right. If I showed my face to the troopers they would splat me in seconds. She held onto my tentacles that were on my side. "So you have no idea how'd this happened." I turned to the door as I heard a clang. "Well, it happened after I got banished, but also before I was taken away." She was still observing the tentacles. "By Agent 3." She looked up to me "It must be the banished. You were banished and in less in a day you're an inkling."

"It makes sense but remember Octo, you know that joined the Splat Crew{I don't own the Splat Crew in deivantart I thought it would be awesome to add others in the story}. She was banished but she isn't a inkling, she's still an octarian." Oliva knocked on her head. "Yeah that's right…" How did I not notice her in inkopolis. "Maybe you're a mutant squid. That you can change forms." She continued as she put her hands to her cheeks "Like my brother's stupid Octoman comics." I know that's not true, if I was a mutant I think I would've known by now. Her hand reached my shoulder. "It's ok, Onlee. Just take it in. I'll make sure the other octrians don't know about this." Then she began to cry. For a tough girl she was I wasn't expecting this….

"You lost your mother, and your father is locked in his work." She closed her eyes and so did I. I was crying too. This was the new life I had to deal with now, and project Crash it would happen very soon. I wouldn't be able to enjoy it now.

Oliva looked up to me and had a shock face smack on her. "Y- yo-you're back." I was confused "What?" I walked up to my old bathroom and looked thru it. I was an Octoling. I was an Octarian again.


	6. Chapter 5- Time to finish it

Chapter 5

B

L

U

E

"Throw some more Orange!" I shouted out to her as the tornado came closer to the tower we were defending. If we don't do something so we would be splatted. Including the inklings inside. I kept swinging my roller in the air with Sally. The others were throwing their sub-weapons at the spinning vortex. I had an idea but it would be stupid to. I felt my special ready and charged forward. I yelled back to the others "Get the inklings to another buildings, if this doesn't work!" Sally yelled "What?!"

I jumped in the vortex and transformed. I was now a Kraken. I don't have too much time but I had to stop the vortex. Some how. As the ink became clear I saw the large Kraken. "Russell! Listen to me. Calm down your attacking your team, your city!" Then Russell spoke but sound deep, and as if his voice was scratching a car with keys "Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" I landed on the middle, the eye of the vortex. I started to spin the other way now against Russell. I didn't have much time. "I WILL SPLAT YOU ALL!" He said as he smack me with his tentacle.

POW!

It hurt a lot. It was like having a large box land on you body just 5 feet in the air. With all my might and my little hope I squid jumped into Russell. We crashed into the wall near the train. My whole body was in pain, but I was alive! I move forward to join the others but I was stuck. There was sky-blue ink over my feet and hands. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the ground began to shake. Russell got up again but he was still in that creature form. If he does that tornado again we are done for. His shook his head, roared again, and then he looked at me. "Just do it already." Russell looked at me and said something that shocked me.

"Why should I? Your octarian." He responded to me! I thought what I would say and said to him "I am octarian. I'm not Blue your enemy. Do you remember?" He looked away for a moment and looked back to me again "Blue? If you are Blue, why are you octarian?"

I figured it out. Russell in this… form he is responding me normally, but I spoke to him the opposite. But he sees me as octarian. I wonder about if he sees octarian, does he sees it as a inkling. I said to him as he leaned forward "Russell, you're weaker then that. You're not my leader, you can do it." Russell's green eyes where it was white before changed back to white again.

I got him he is changing back now. As I was about to say another thing to him I heard Orange. "Get away from him you monster!" She and the others started to shoot at Russell. His green part of the eyes came back and made a dash for the others. I only had one shot at this and it was even more stupid. There was a trail for me that Orange had made for me as she turned back to her target. I rushed in front of Russell and held my arms out and said "GO!"

Barely in centimeters Russell and I were face to face. I was breathing hard, as I knew he stopped. Orange spoke "Blue what are you-" I cut her off "Orange quiet…" I still focused at Russell. "Ru-Agent 3. This is not your team. This is not the Agents of INK." He looked at each one of them and focused at them. His green part of his eyes turned white again. He was getting back to his senses again. He shook his head again and said "Arggh… Wha-What happened?" He looked around and saw what he has done. His eyes were in shock. He turned to us.

"Oh no. The octarians I wasn't fighting… but it was you guys?" He whimpered to us. I nodded my head. I asked him "Agent 3, what got you this way?" He looked to the ground and back up to us.

"I was talking to Blue. He then looked like Turquoise. The image burned in my mind as he insulted my team. I didn't like it. I couldn't hear what Turquoise what saying but then I heard him say 'your stupid friend Onlee is scared of you. She jumped away from you to get away. She knows what you are and we are going to take you, her and all of Inkopolis out. Everything will be gone. We will have our revenge.' Then I saw the city. It was rusty and the street was filled with octarians. They were saying how we didn't make it. I... I took action to shut them up…."

Orange walked slowly to Russell's kraken form and hugged him. Soon enough I notice the rest of us agents and I were hugging him. (I am not gay!) His large sofa sized tentacles came around us as he hugged us. Then a voice came from behind Russell. I looked and I guess the other agents did the same as an octarian was standing before us.

"I- I didn't mean anything but I want to help." she said. Russell growled as he said "You!" He swam up to her and pinned her to the wall while lifting his tentacle in the air for a deadly blow. The octarian raised her hands in the air pleading "Wait, wait, wait." She shrieked as sweat poured out of her. "I know someone that can help you." Russell eyes were filled with anger

"Why should I trust you?" She said back "You saved me, from death and brought me here to my friend Russell's house." I was in shock, the girl Onlee, was an inkling, if this is her then she's an octarian but how? Where did she go to change her to his? But my other question in my head was, where did she and Russell meet?


	7. Chapter 6-The Vow

Chapter 6

O

N

L

E

E

Oliva and I went out of my old room, but Oliva curled up my hair and added a beauty mark on my cheek. I looked like a totally different octarian. Oliva peeked at the end of the corner and she whispered, "Coast's clear let's move." I was behind her as she asked, "So explain to me again why are we doing this?"

"The only weapon crafter here is my dad, we gotta ask my dad. He must know a way how to help my friend."

"So this friend is she here?"

"It's more of a he then a she" I blushed. She poked my side with her elbow "So who's the lucky guy?" Was she testing me or just wanted the news to what I've been doing? "I can't tell you his name but he helped me recover and made me feel safe and… happy." I blushed some more. She replied "Oh, so it's a secret then. I like secrets." There was no way to do this without her knowing so… I told her his name but I left off what he is.

"So he must be cute if you like him. I'd love to see him." I nodded I didn't think she would like that, but then we arrived to my fathers workshop. Before I entered Oliva blocked the door "What's the problem with him anyways?" I responded "He was hit by a disruptor my those Agents of INK. It was all misty and he is hurt really badly" I lied.

She took in the news of my friend and she moved to the side and said, "Be careful Onlee, I don't know how your father would react to see you alive again." I went into the shop. What did she mean 'Be careful'? I continued inside.

I gasped as I saw DJ Octavio and Octeva in the workshop with my father. I heard Octeva say, "Uncle please! I know you lost Onlee, but it was all Agent 3's fault. It was Inkopolis's fault. They took away my cousin, your daughter, a friend." DJ Octavio spoke after "Please. They took her away, I won't let that happen again." I heard my father snap back

"She's dead Octavio! She was all I got. Now… I don't know if I have the mind to do it." Octavio wrapped my father's shoulder and hugged him. I stood there for five minutes seeing this happen. Then Octeva turned her head at me, fixing her eyes at me. "What do you want?" Octeva said. The two large octarians turned to me. I said "Hi. I am looking for the weapon crafter." My father wiped a tear off his face and said "Little octarian what do you want?" I said, "Dad it's okay. I'm here alive and well." But that was in my head.

"I need help, a friend was hit by a disruptor from the agents and has been aggressive lately, with his eyes glowing and also asked his 'partners'." I said to him. He put his hand underneath his lips. He thought for a while and said. "He must have a problem with the disruptor. Either he is allergic to whatever they use for disruptors, or his is mutating to something that shouldn't happen." He handed me a clear bottle that the color of ink glowed in a rainbow. "Use this." He said. I handed him some money Russell gave to me and walked out the door.

As I was leaving I heard Octavio said, "Listen Otto, when my elite squad and Octeva destroy Agent 3 and his weak band of agents, well will make him suffer and tell us what he has done to her. Then I'll let you finish the job. In the name of our family name Octavio Ocheckka, Otto Ocheckka, and Octeva Ocheckka vow to find out what has happen to Onlee Ocheckka and exterminate the problem." I gasped and dropped the disruptor. Luckily it landed on my foot and caught it with my hands before it hit the floor.

I ran out the door as Oliva shouted behind me. I couldn't here her. The blood rushed into my head, I was scared. It was my fault what I have done to Agent 3, to my friend Russell. I had to come face to face with him. Let him know who I really am. I turn into octopus form and super jumped to Inkopolis. I knew it would take a while for me to get there but maybe I won't scare the locals.

I landed on the ground near the tower and saw a large Kraken talking the Agents of INK. I looked into the Krakens eyes and saw it pink iris and green for the white. I was about to move forward as I saw the Kraken's green part of the eyes turn back to white as he pink was still there. Then I knew who that was.

It was Agent 3. Why else won't he splat them. Then Agent Orange went up to Agent 3 and hugged him. I saw the others do the same. I made my way close enough but then I stepped on a can with a little noise. I looked up and they pulled out there weapons at me. I raised my hands as the large Kraken launched toward me.

"I- I didn't mean anything but I want to help." she said. Agent 3 growled as he said "You!" He pinned me against the wall while lifting his tentacle in the air for a deadly blow. I raised my hands in the air again pleading "Wait, wait, wait."I started to sweat and the words choked on my throat. "I know someone that can help you." Russell eyes were filled with anger

"Why should I trust you?" He said to me. Then I didn't want to say it but I had to. "You saved me, from death and brought me here to my friend Russell's house." I looked into the Krakens eyes "It's me Onlee. Your friend. I know how to help you. Please trust me" We stayed in position for a while then he raised his tentacle in the air the one that I was underneath. I did it, he trusted me. He saved my life, now I had to repay him. Just when I was about to say anything pain came on the back of my head as everything there was yellow rings all over the place and I saw Russell again. Then all went dark.


	8. Chapter 7-The AAA

_Okay listen up readers! I need you. Yes you. I need all your brain power and skills to get me the writers that write splatoon, not to mention deivantart as well that also made their own character because I am writing down the final part to the Agent of INK and I need a good number of well-known or going to be well-known characters. Send me some reviews of what you think of the book, also the AAA belongs to TrickyJebus  
at his story called **Splatoon: The Otherworldly Agent**. Thanks to you all helping. Oh one more thing. Check out my artwork at deviantart. I know it's not the best but at least now you get to see who they look like._

* * *

Chapter 7

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"What going on here?" I said. An electrifying shoot went all over my body, forcing me back to human form, but there were yellow rings around Onlee and me. Out of nowhere as I was about to move a shield went up. We were trapped on a bubble shield! But how? I looked below me and there was a black circle under us. I saw my agents move up to me "Russell, you ok?" said Sally. Blue said as he was looking at the agents, "Who'd thru that? We then heard a voice boomed over Inkopolis. "It was us?"

Who was that and what did he mean as in 'us'?

Then a hum of whirrs came into my ears. We looked up and saw a helicopter in the air. A inklings head peered out he had short dark hair, pale white skin, glinting red eyes, have a slight muscular build, wears a dark open long sleeve leather trench coat, dark cargo pants and black combat boots and if I'm correct he has red signature John Lennon shades and black fingerless gloves. He spoke with his microphone "Relax Agents, we got it from here." I looked at the back of the helicopter it was different helicopter from the ones I see at moray towers but the words were three simple letters _AAA_. It was the Agency Against Anarchy.

Then out came three cables with hooks. Soon 2 girls and 3 guys came out behind the alleyways and hooked the bottom of the shield. Blue shouted against the roar of the helicopter "What about us?" A ladder came down after he said that. "Get up here."

The flight took 1 hour and 28 minutes later (I had a watch, so if I have to escape I know how far it is. I watch movies so how hard can it be?) We arrived to a base like area. The outer walls that are 5 feet thick and guards are around the walls. Were the guards there to keep whatever is outside from going inside or was in for whatever was inside for it not to leave?

I felt moment at my knee I turned and Onlee was waking up. She looked over the edge and shrieked. She bumped into my chest knocking the air out of me. She turned at me with her hands covering her mouth "Oh! Agent 3?!" I knew that she knew, why she said it herself, not verbally but as in _your friend_ , and _I know how to help you_. I looked away fro her. I was fooled; she was an inkling and now an octarian. I was doing what I thought was right. But now I feel like I'm regretting it.

"C'mon Onlee you know who I am. Cut to the chase." I snapped at her. She wiped her hair over her ear "Agent 3, I can be able to-" I put my hand on her mouth "Why didn't you tell me you were Octarian? Why didn't you splat me when you had a chance?" Fear was all over her eyes. She muttered, "I didn't want you to call Agent 3. But you are Agent 3. I noticed when you were knocked out and there was purple mist coming out of you." I studied her "How did you do it?" I whispered as I notice one of the guards on the tower looked over us. She whimpered back "I don't know. It just happened after I banished myself." I thought they still do that today? She began to cry I put my hand on her shoulder "What now?"

"You're going to splat me and I wont be able to resurrect again." She said as her tears rose to her eyes. Normally I would feel bad but I was so angry I couldn't. "N-No Onlee. I wouldn't do that." I said. I mind said "Yeah you that enemy!" Then I said "What do you mean because of the banish? You can't resurrect?!" I looked away from her was we were descending to the ground, guards as will with heavy weapons with them. I counted and there was 5 of them but there was also 3 snipers on the buildings aiming to get ready if do anything fishy. Onlee answered, "Yes once banished you can't resurrect in the pods. Since I'm not even an inkling, I can't do it even if I tried."

I said to her "Onlee, you may be Octarian but you are different, though we may be different species but… you're my friend. I promise I would NOT let you get splatted" I felt a vibration on all over my body. Did we land? Then I felt the ground hit the shield. What was the vibration from? Soon there were guards that went around us, just then the bubble shield went down. The inkling that trapped me came out of the helicopter with my agents and two others. One was a boy inkling that had short blond hair, yellow eyes, light stubble beard, wearing what appears to be his regular outfit which consists of a black bandana on his head, black tank tops covered with an opened up desert camo jacket with matching camo pants and black combat boots. He has dragon tattoos on his right arm and his back. I saw a meat hook with a wire attached to it. I'm guessing that as his signature weapon. The other was a young male with a pale complexion like his friend, blue eyes, wears a dark cap with a headset attached to it, dark blue denim jacket, a black undershirt, dark jeans and brown work boots.

"Welcome to the AAA. Agency Against Anarchy. I am Rochsas. On my left is Desmond and the other is Saxon. You are safe now."


	9. Chapter 8- Head Masters

_Special shout outs to Greg, 1 Guest, smaug55, pokejowita, and TrickyJebus. Thank you for those reviews and inklings. Get ready for those two you may never know what could happen. I need more writers of fanfiction for this crazy book hurry before it's too late. TrckyJebus, InsomniousNights , and BrickTheRedInkling. A character made by BrickTheRedInkling is here. Let's see if you can notice BYE!_

Chapter 8

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"Okay. Was I supposed to care about that? Rochsas is it?" I said. Rochsas walked a bit forward toward the drop zone Onlee and I was at. There were too many guards around us and they looked like they were ready for anything funny. Rochsas spoke out "Relax Agent 3. We are just here to help with inkopolis and your… problem." I shuddered a bit. I must have done really badly to inkopolis and to the inklings there, but just enough for the _AAA_ to show up. I heard L.L. shout out "We had it under control-"

"Then he attacked again didn't he? We want to make sure he is able to control it so we can remove it out of him." He waved his hand in the air "Or we remove the threat to the city." The guards move forward a bit and saw the heavy weapons beginning to spin. "Especially that Octarian." Rochsas said. I shouted back "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You think you can shoot anyone? This is Onlee my friend, though she is octarian. She is good, you have to trust me." Rochsas turned his away with his back facing us and started to walk away. While walking away he said "Guards clean up the mess when you are done."

I saw my agents pulled out there weapons but snipers around the area had them on sight. L.L. shouted, "You can't do this. First you come, trap our leader, bring us here like we were something and just shot the ones you trapped?" Sally swung his brush in the air "It makes me sick, it's just not right." Orange aimed "It was an honor fighting with you guys." Blue looked back at Orange and said "Orange if no one makes it. I just wanted to say you're right about me. I was being stupid and stuff. I'm sorry. Orange looked back at him for a second before reinforcements arrived "Uh, Blue now is not a good time for this."

"Agents stand down"

The agents turned toward me. "You know what I just said." I saw the brush still in the air as the other weapons slowly went down. "Sally, do it." Sally gave me a worried look, she knows that if she was to do anything we all get splatted. She nodded and the brush went down. The heavy's turned back Onlee and me. Onlee grabbed my hand, I gripped it a bit to let her know I wont let her go down alone. The heavy weapons started to spin again. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

"DON'T FIRE!" shouted a booming voice. I had no clue who that is but it sounded like a girl. Rochsas stopped walking and looked to the corner of the building. There was a camera there. Roshsas spoke to it. "He is a threat and so is she. We don't even know if she has already given our location." The voice said "No. Why would you do that when I didn't even get a chance to meet him?" Orange raised her voice "Agent 1!"

Agent 1's voice snapped back "That Head Master Agent 1to you Agent Orange." Another voice came up "Really 'Head Master'."

"Oh suck it up Agent 2, At least I make the better names." Roshsas cleared his throat loudly. Agent 1 said "Oh right. Ahem. Roshsas orders were to bring them here. Nothing else."

"But the Octarian."

"Let her go, unless Agent 3 decides to go to that creature again." Said Agent 2. Roshsas looked down and said, "Let them go." Immediately the guards put their weapons down, but giving a confused face. They weren't looking at me. They were looking past me. I looked as well. Onlee was back as a Inkling again. "Onlee you're a inkling again."

Onlee opened her eyes and noticed nobody was hurt. She looked up at me then to me hand. She blushed and let go of my hand. I turned away from her. Why was I still feeling this way when I know now she's Octarian? We both caught up with our friends are followed Roshsas to where Agent 1 and Agent 2 are. It would be really cool to meet them since they know me.

We entered a large room with large computers on both sides of the room and two figures on the top of the stairs.

"Welcome Agents of INK and Agent 3."

I leaned to Blue "Who's that?" Blue responded, "That's Agent 1 and on the right is Agent 2"

Just as I turned back Agent 1 was up on my face just inches away. From the sudden appearance I stumbled backwards, but I felt a hand on my wrist and was pulled up. Agent 1 was the one that pulled me up. Agent 1 tilted her head as she was walking around me.

"You look a lot better then what I thought you were going to look like." I blushed "Y-yeah. You look better up close too." Then Agent 2 moved her to the side "As my comrade was forgetting, it's nice to meet you." Her hand was extended. I took it as we shook then there was a sharp pain on my arm. "Ow!" I said as a inkling in a nurse outfit showed a needle drawing some of my blood. Then I felt a familiar pain again. On my head.

I growled a bit and saw a little bit of purple again. "Gah! Guys! It's back again." I said as I clenched my fist till it was yellow

I saw my fellow squad took a couple steps back. Then I heard Agent 2 "Show this is how it starts… interesting." I then felt a hand on my hand. I turned to see how and it was Onlee. Then she said to me "Agent 3, calm down they just wanted to check on your blood. See if there is anything going on inside you." Her calmed face made me focus and the pain on my arm lessened.

Agent 1 walked up to me and pulled me close to her "Don't worry Agent 3."She said as she was petting my head "It's all okay!" After being humiliated by my team, I managed to get away from her grip.

I rubbed my arm were the pain was. "So what are they going to look for in my blood."

Agent 2 said, "Oh for anything unusual should take about 6 hours." I turned to my team "What about my squad?" I said to Agent 2.

"They are your squad, your squad is with you."

"But what about Inkopolis and the zapfish?"

She turned at me "We have Captain Cuttlefish speak to our best sniper to take care of inkopolis." Since he couldn't give him your zapfish missions. We suggested him to make a website. It was a public website that meant for squids to send in private messages to request for help from the host of the domain. We called it ' _Special Squid Service_ '. The one helping Capn' Cuttlefish with the website's problem is Maize. Nice boy his is, who had bright yellow tentacles that reached his shoulders in length though they were brushed onto one side. He has a pair of glasses with a light blue shirt with a fiery flower on the front, average simple sneakers." Agent 1 cut her off "He's really nice. I can tell you that." I nodded. I know a rest is needed, well for my agents and Onlee. I had enough rest, I needed to find out what was in the disruptor, who made it, and stop it before it hurts my squad or other inklings.


	10. Chapter 9- The Plan

Chapter 9

L

.

L

.

We were told to go to seprate rooms but we stayed together. We couldn't risk all of us seperated. I said to Blue "We got to get out of here." Blue nodded in agreement. With a deep sigh Orange said "We don't have any idea how to get out? Where to even go?" Sally looked through the door way "Yeah, not to mention Russell is not here." I gave a cold stare to a specific someone on a bed near the corner "But we are stuck here with her" I said. Onlee turned her head away from me. I think she got the message. I walked out the door and went up to a guard with a Forge Splattershot pro. I said to him "Excuse me wheres Agent 3?" The guard didn't repsond to me. "Hey Im talking to you. Where's Agent 3?" The guard turned his head to me. He just looked at me. I growled to him "What are you deaf?"

A voice came out of nowhere behind me "He is." I turned to the voice and it was another guard. He pulled out his helmet. I made a mistake. It wasn't because of the guard being deaf, no it was because of the other guard. It was a her. The girl guard had green tentacles ran down her face, then she whipped it behind her. She has brown eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a green-zip hoodie and crazy arrows shoes. Then I relaized this was one of the inklings that ran out the alleyway hooking the sheild Russell was in. She said as putting her helmet to her side. "That's Greg. He has gone deaf when he was 7 years old. Playing with a killerwail but he cranked up the voulme to high and destoryed his eardrums." But all that came out my mouth was an oh. I couldn't believe I was screaming my head off at a deaf person. I must realy look like a jerk. She contiuned " I believe you are Agent 4."

"Yes, yes I am." I reponded. She extended her hand " I'm Zip." I took her hand. "I'm Lu- er Agent 4." She said jokingly "Well nice to meet you Lu-Er Agent 4." We laughed for a moment, then I remebered why I came out for. "Zip, quick question. Where's Agent 3?" Zip stared at me for a moment and said "You have to ask Greg that." I turned at Greg as he stood there looking at me and Zip. I turned back to her "You said He is deaf."

Zip nodded in agreement, she moved me to the side and looked at Greg. Greg stared back. She moved her hands in werid fingermovements. Greg stared for a while and nodded. He stared doing the hand movements as well. I then relized she was hand signaling him what I was asking. She turned to me as so did Greg saying "Your friend Agent 3 is at the medic lab." I thanked her and told my friends.

Blue slammed his foot to the ground "Good now lets go and get him." All of us, yes even Onlee too. We couldn't leave her behind, they would end her, even though she is octarian or not.

We pushed through the doors of the medical lab. But it was empty. Then we felt the ground vibrate underneath us. We didn't have our weapons because they were taken away for safety. Orange said to us all "Ok heres the thing. What they told L.L. was a lie. Russell is somewhere else and we have to get our weapons. So hears the plan." After the plan was expanded, we all nodded. We are getting out of here with everyone. Yes that meant Onlee too.


	11. Chapter 10-KILLER Wail

_Hello every squidling. I'm back in town. The family is doing okay now. Somethings up with grandpa so I really couldnt write much but I gotta keep postive. (clears thoart) Hope you had a wonderful christmas and newyears too. Oh and Lizer (tigerwolf206) nice sniping skills man. You saw me? I was Bloo. Hahaha! Now why should I be talking here, you've got a story to read_.

Chapter 10

L

.

L

.

Walking calming and making a escape in your head is hard. These people were trained so I had to look calm as possible. Blue was with me, and Russell as well. Oh no did I went ahead, sorry your English language isn't used to me yet. Now from Orange's plan it was

-Find Weapons room get weapons.

-Find Russell and make sure he is fine.

-Get out in style

(okay so I wasn't paying much attention to the plan. It wasn't my fault Orange you were boring me.)

We turned to a sharp corner where I saw the words saying 'Testing Area'. Blue said "Luis we should totally check that out." I felt the urge to go too. I nodded "but only a quick peek, we have to stick with the plan." We opened the door silently as possible. I made a short squeak but I don't think anyone heard it. Then I bumped into some one. I stepped back with Blue next to me. We were surely caught when the person didn't move. I moved around the person and Blue said "I found a switch." As he flipped it the light shined on the person.

The only thing was it wasn't a person, it was armor. I have seen this before but as an action figure. The Super Hero: Super Squid. It looked like the real deal. The Power Mask is a large, bulky helmet. It has a main section made of shiny black metal that is about as wide as the wearer's shoulders. Curving around the back and sides is a light gray piece with darker gray spots toward the bottom. In the place of eyes, there is a bright strip of light that changes color to match that of the wearer's ink, with larger shapes on both ends that give the impression of eyes on the sides of the wearer's head. Over the nose and mouth are three thick tubes, each with a pattern in black as well as the wearer's Ink color. These tubes, the "eyes" on the sides of the head, and the roughly triangular shape of the helmet itself give it a squid-like appearance. The Power Armor is a huge, bulky set of armor. Its base layer is made of dark gray metal, and it has light gray plates on the chest and arms with a few medium gray spots. It includes large metal gloves that are part of the sleeves. Coming out of the chest plates and curving around the shoulders to the back are two thick tubes with a a pattern in black as well as the wearer's ink color. The Power Boots are a pair of complex, futuristic boots. They have sections of white, black, and silver, and end in a point. They are quite tall, coming up to the wearer's knees. On the back is a thick tube with a pattern in black as well as the wearer's ink color, which comes out at the heel and goes back in at the calf.

Because of its unusually large size, the Power Armor, along with the rest of the power gear, often clips with the wearer's body and/or surroundings. Also, since the gloves are perpetually clenched into fists, any movement of the wearer's hands cannot be seen. I nearly screamed with joy. I wanted to take it with me before Blue hit the lights. I was about to say hey to him when he put his hand to my mouth. He put a finger to his lips. He was telling me to keep quiet. I heard two voices they were close but then continued away. If Blue wasn't with me I would've been caught. We left the room when we heard a loud crash. We followed the noise where it came from and saw a large familiar squid in a room.

"That's Russell!" Blue said. I couldn't tell it looked more like a turf war was just to small to begin with. If that was Russell then he's having fun. I was wrong. Something made him tick and I see special weapons laid out before him. It was in a different color then Russell's. Then Blue called me and showed me a video. In it was Russell, and with him was other weapons I've seen at turf battles. The weapons shot at him. It did nothing to him, like all Krakens, then sub-weapons nothing as well. But on one of the monitors shows a green light as the others that failed was red. Blue clicked onto it. It showed Russell and a Killer Wail. It blasted at him and he but his large tentacles to his head. I guess that what we hear at from squid form. He wailed with pain and rocked back and forth from the room. He smashed at a wall that cracked from the impact. After a few more seconds Russell stopped moving. He must have pasted out. I looked at the window and saw him there. He was weak. That Killer wail must have took the most out of him. If this place was suppose to help, they aren't doing a good job. I opened the door and Russell was alert but then calmed down as he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"We are leaving NOW!" I said to him as from the other side of the door two inklings came out of the door way. "Sound off the alarm!" I heard one of them saying as the other made a run for it. Now Plan A is screwed now to do Plan L. L.L. style.


	12. Chapter 11-Inkstriked

Contest TIME. Love is coming, and it's time for a new Chapter of Agent of INK but, whom you prefer Agent 3 should be with

-Callie

-Marie

-Onlee

-(Some random inkling?)

\- Or your own inkling

The choice is up to you. When I have the results I will deiced with my Shot Crew and see what is the best option

Good luck peeps!

Chapter 11

O

R

A

N

G

E

"C'mon Sally we are close." I called out. Onlee check the doorway. We entered through it. There were monitors around the place. Four inklings with aerosparys walked by the door. We couldn't make any progress if we keep hiding. We need our weapons.

Sally looked out the door and said "Orange I'm the fastest here, the boys must have a set back. You go ahead with Onlee. I'll get the weapons." I nodded to her as I turned the other way with Onlee. We were about to reach the door when boy inkling bumped into us. He looked stunned at first looking at me then Onlee and back to me. He turned his head to his friends down the hall but they weren't looking at him. I was about to hit him when he made movements with his mouth. He wasn't speaking; he looked like he is trying but nothing. I said "Sorry." I hit his head against the door. He was knocked cold. "Put his clothes on." I said as I removed his helmet. Onlee said "What? Why?" I turned to her, giving the guys suit "You'll be a officer here taking me to the questioning bay and will go the helicopter after that." Onlee put the suit on "Right!"

We were opened the door leading too the helicopter bay. We were close. I spoke to my commentator "Guys we are at the helicopter. How are you guys?" Sally spoke first "I got the weapons now!" I heard a silent noise from the microphone. "Well got a slight problem." Blue said. "What do you-" The alarm blared into the sky. Great now we had to act fast. We jumped into the nearest helicopter. I said nervously "Do you know how to fly this?" Onlee took the pilot seat and pulled the lever. We shook in the air; I was about to throw up when Onlee steadied it. "No, but how hard can it be?"

We got up in the air as we saw Sally run out with the weapons on the roof. Behind her was Blue L.L. and they were carrying Russell. "onlee the roof they are there." Onlee nodded and angled to the ground of the roof. Just then when you know when you have a feeling something bad will happen it will, well lets say it was worse. Onlee swerved away from the roof as an inkstrike burst passed us. I looked toward the guys and saw the roof in it mark. The inkstrike is going to land on the roof with everyone on it. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. If they jump they would be captured if they stay they would be splatted.

The inkstrike's nose tilted in the air, it was beginning to descend. I saw Russell eyes glow green. Oh no not now. The inkstrike was getting closer and Russell just grabbed the 3 inklings under his grip and pulled toward him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The inkstrike went down on the roof contending a crazed kraken, and 3 of the people I love to play turf war with…

Just gone.


	13. Chapter 12- Confusion Fools

Ok. Got one vote... (kicks chair out window causing an accident with cars flying in the air hitting a plane 1000000 feet in the air, plane lands just above a park full of orphan kids... missed them and hit a building full of orphan rocks.)

That wasnt suppose to happen but it is awesome. Thanks for that vote..ahem now to the next chapter.

Chapter 12

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

I felt the cold wet ground. My head was spinning from the inkstrike, slowly getting up to my feet I heard a familiar noise. I realized I was in inkopolis, but how? My head was ringing with pain. I'll check on that later, now I had to check on my team. "Blue, L.L., Sally. Are you guys okay?" I said to the microphone. It was quiet. I said again. "Agents of INK report." Still quiet. I looked around a bit and noticed I'm in a alleyway. I kicked something. I looked down and it was my hero shot. Weird I guess the weapons followed me then, but conveniently it was with me. I picked it up and spoke again to the microphone "Captain Cuttlefish do you copy?" It was silent for a while till I heard.

"Capn' C here, how's everything 3?"

"Everything's super capn. I'm coming to the base in a few."

"Alright my boy, get on up here."

I jumped up to the sewer pipe that led me to Octo Valley. I came out of the lid and walked up to the home of the capn. "hey Capn' I'm here." I heard his voice inside his home "You sound different 3, are you getting sick?" I chuckled "I guess that means I'm getting my man voice huh?" He chuckled to but then he dropped a cup of water and came rushing at me. He held his cane in the air "Get out of here you imposter!" I was in shock I shuttered "C-Capn it's me Agent 3." The swung his cane in the air striking me at my left cheek. He was quick I couldn't move away. He jabbed my foot and as I was about to kneel down the end of his cane hit me squared on my face blacking me out.

I woke up again and found myself tied against the tree. I looked around seeing another inkling in front of cuttlefish. They were talking among each other, till the other inkling turned to me. Strangely he was wearing a hero suit. Like mine. He carried a sniper weapon, and had yellow -golden tentacles. I said as he walked up to me "What the heck? Are you that guy that the AAA sent? I'm here now so you can go home." He looked at Cuttlefish and said "Listen up faker, I'm Agent 3. The name is Maize. I was busy doing a mission on Captains online website and I had to stop to see this. Now the question who are you?" I snapped back "I'm Agent 3 what does it look like." He aimed his hero snipe weapon under my chin. He stared at me for a while and his face came into shock. "Capn he is telling the truth." Capn Cuttlefish shuttered "A-Are you sure Agent 3!? He could be-" Maize put his hand up to the captain. "I know because I saw him in ink plaza. His name is Russell."

Maize loosed the ropes as I said "Thanks but I wasn't at ink plaza I was near-" he cut me off "Mahi Mahi Resort." I looked up to him. "wait ho- how did you?" Maize turned to the kennels "1. You not knowing who I am, everyone in inkopolis know who I am. and 2. I saw you at an alley way on around there. I was scouting the area when I saw,... well... you at the weapons shop and after I saw you go in the store, I super jumped and then I see you, in the alley way,... shocked a bit. Like if you were looking for someone." I couldn't believe it another me. "Show me."

I had a green hoodie over my suit (not my type) with large goggles on my face so no one can recognize me (Blue's laughing at me calling me bug eyes. Blue that's what you look like everyday.) Then I saw me... Well another me coming out of the turf tower. I couldn't believe it, another me. I don't know what happened but did I do those things that happen in movies. Going to a parallel universe or was it time travel? "What year is this Maize?" I asked

"Jan 19, 2016" he said. It was the current date of when I was in the base of the AAA. I said "I think I'm from a different universe, Maize." A couple of inklings turned to me and walking away giggling. He said "Are you sure?" I don't know how I did it but I got here when I was... inkstriked as Kraken!

I stood up "c'mon Maize we got few turf battles to attend to."


	14. Chapter 13- A sorrow afternoon

Chapter 13

B  
L  
O  
O 

So now all of us are shooting our weapons in the air for…. Oh wait sorry skiped what happened.

The spinning vortex was a few feet from landing when Russell turned Kraken Octo you know what lets just call it KrackOtton seems easier then that long name. Now continuing…

So Russell pulled L.L., Sally and me into the area of the inkstrike. I tried to get away from his grip but it was no use. I had to turn Kraken or of anyone had a shield. I looked at L.L. he looked at me and shook his head Sally did the same. That was it.

But it wasn't. Russell pulled us underneath him while he turned. As soon as I saw the light of the outside close the inkstirke fell upon us.

The ground shook but Russell Held us under him, making him like a personal shield. Then the thing that scared me to the core, He started to float a bit. The inkstrike was still there but Russell Covered us well. Then He started to not float but spin with the vortex. He went higher and higher as the inkstrike began to give up. The inkstrike was gone and so was Russell. The three of us our mouths hung open in awe.

We looked at each other and got up. We grabbed our weapons and the helicopter got low enough for us to get in.

I looked back and saw Roshsas with his angry glare. He knew we won. Other inklings were with him in awe that we survived the inkstrike. The AAA base slowly disappeared from our sight. I said "Orange nice job flying the helicopter."

Orange sat next to me "Wasn't me it was Onlee." I looked at the octarian with the joystick on her hand; she looked back at me and gave a thumb up.

We arrived near inkopolis as Onlee said "Everyone we have to lose the copter." L.L. pleaded "What!?, but I could pick up girls with this thing." Sally snapped, "Okay so when those ABC whatever the name is comes into your house you can't blame us." I looked at Orange there was something going on between these two. I had to stop it before it got worse "L.L. it's fine, we'll get our own helicopter." L.L. just nodded looking to the city. Onlee raised us up even higher. "Okay, everyone ready for the super jump?" Orange nodded. We turned squid and launched out of the helicopter as soon as Onlee turned off the engines.

It was scary but if this were in a movie, it would be crazy. We soared thru the air getting closer to the city grounds. We landed on a dock but Onlee landed on the ledge. Sally with her quick reflexes pulled her into safety. I said, "Sweet everyone is safe." Onlee looked over the sea "Not everyone." She said. She started to cry. I guess there's another thing that we inklings have missed. "We lost a agent today, not just an agent a squad member, a friend." Orange said. I said after her "But if I were Russell he would want us to continue onward." Onlee turned at me "But you're not."

I looked down, but she continued, "We have to honor him, everyone aim your weapons in the air."

We pulled out our weapons and did as instructed.

"Aim?" she said pulling her N-Zap as we'll. "Aimed" we said.

"Fire!"

Our paint shot into the air going over the rails of the dock into the ocean. We did it three times before moving back to the city again. I looked at Onlee as she turned from Octoling to Inkling. Does she now know how to control it? I asked her, and this was her response "No, but my father said that if the octarians knew about this they would us me for experiments and stuff so he kept it secret. My dad also mentioned that it changes when I feel emotional. I guess I figured it out that sadness makes me change."

I asked "So what about happiness or scared." She shook her head. "No only sadness. I- I have to go now." She turned away from the ocean and into the city. I looked back to the ocean. I said to myself "So long Russell."


	15. Chapter 14- INK FAIL

Hello everybody 2 new book is being made as you read and I type so... Yes...

The 2 new books are

Splatoon: The Turf Games

and

Splatoon: Agents of INK. Follow your own ink

Now in the first one the turf games are about 16 inklings and 16 octolings joining together for a fun funny splatastic turf battle to earn the trophy of Turfs. It has been about close to 101 years (counting the 100 year in game and the 1 extra year for the anniversary of the date and year splatoon was release well in America but lets say it was the world... sorry Japan.) Please put your inkling or octoling all entries please. I'll find out a way for most of you all to be in it don't be shy. (One eye goes up other says) I'll take care of it duh huh.

and The other book you decide how your path will go. Planing different crazy endings hope you choose you path wisely your life depends on it.

Well that's the updates of new books for now enjoy the new chapter of Agents of INK

Inklings... Squid out!

Chapter 15

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"GAAUHH!"

I spawned back to the spawn point. I spoke to the microphone "Maize these guys are tough!" Maize spoke back to me "When the world knows who you are the inklings dont hold back what ever team I'm in."

I was stuck in Maize's world with no way to communicate with my friends and I have to watch my back before the other Russell in Maize's world... did I mention I'm stuck here. Yeah I think so.

I swam to Maize's side and took out a inkling with a Luna Blaster. He said "Nice shot." with out looking back at me. He charged forward. We have done 4 matches together but every time there was a inkstrike I was either to slow to get to it or swung out of it's ink power. But now it was different the opposing team had a inkstrike but I had to keep alive to know where to I saw the other inkling on the opposite team pull out a inkstrike. I watched as the inkstrike flew away and was landing near me. I wasted no time and headed for the landing point in the middle. I was about to turn when a inkling from my team push me out of the way.

She pulled me up. "Whats wrong with you that's the third time you run straight for a inkstrike whats your deal?" I had shades over my eyes so no one can recognize me. "Huh sorry, I cant see well with these shades." I said. She said back angrily "Take them off and continue." she said as she ran off. I looked up at Maize as he looked over with his charger. "Next time." He said to me. I picked up my hero shot. At least I'm playing turf war.


	16. Chapter 15-New Power

_I know I havent written the book, I've been busy with college for a project but this doesnt mean the Agents of INK will end... not until the new character your gonna have to know will be there. He/She will appear changing the story you once knew to a epic one. Now read inklings read for the sake of inkoplios... FREAKIN' READ!_

 _Oh and 3 votes for Onlee. You know... for dating Russell... forgot the voting... still voting (pulls out inkzooka and fires at wall with nobody there) Sorry... anger moment..._

Chapter 15

O

C

T

E

V

A

Finally the real action begins. I was training myself with a new move... or should I say power up. I should start to how it happened.

I was looking over OctoValley. I was high up, just enough to super jump and touch the ceiling to the world above. I wanted to get out and get what my father couldn't. I took a deep breath in. but doing so I had a dark cloud get into my lungs. I choked on the evil cloud. I moved around the platform where I was standing but the cloud followed me. It was like it wanted to consume me. I felt strange for a moment, like I just spawned at the resurrection platform new and fresh. Stronger too. Then my eyesight began to be purple and my whole body was on fire. _[Not literally I would've evaporated]_ I suddenly felt wind on my skin and the cloud floated off disappearing to clear air. I felt dizzy for a moment till I heard a voice "Hello Octeva."

It was Dr. Ocheckka.

I choked out "What do you want?" He started to walk to around me. "My dear niece I want what you want. Revenge." He said. "I want to avenge my daughter. I know you want to destroy that Agent 3." I nodded no reason for me to hesitate that inkling killed my cousin, Onlee. He continued "Right. I have done my part now do your part." I was confused for the moment then I remembered the cloud. "That cloud." I wheezed out "You did that?" The Doctor nodded. "My daughter shook the bottle. I know the results, now you have his ability." I clenched my fist. I did feel more powerful. I looked back to the doctor "Thank you Uncle." Just then I heard my father call out for me. I waved goodbye to my uncle.

I reached my father's corridors when he shouted out "Octeva we have now the picture of Agent 3 and his agents. We dont know who they are but we will find them." He carried me in his arms. "Hello Octeva I have great new we have those agents of stinks faces. He turned to the pictures and showed me. He asked me "Which one is that cursed sea wrecker Agent 3?" I looked down at the 5 picture and pointed to the one with the 5 alined freckles on his face, with 4 tentacles. He looked at the picture and then yelped in pain and ripped the paper to shreds. While he was doing the ripping he said out loud "NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!" He then stomped on the little bits of paper. "I will not be stopped by you again!" He punched the wall and said looking away from me. "Octeva be safe out there, but what ever you do..." He turned at me with rage in his eyes. "Stop that Agent 3 for good. Do you understand?" I never seen my father so tensed like this all I just did was nodded and left.


	17. Chapter 16- Super Sea Squid

_Hello everybody! How's it going? Good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyways thank you all that waited for the next couple of chapters I am really sorry about that. Not only with college work I have limited time to do this but also when I do I put my best to it. But the Shot Crew decide to stop the vote for now. The winner is Onlee. (I was hoping that too. Don't tell the others) The Turf Games complete story will be release on May. The beginning I believe. Also if you have questions to ask the Shot Crew visit at deviantart (RussellInkling) or ask them here. IN the deviantart there would be the cartoon of it. You can ask any question so please ask._

 _What was that you have a question? Want to read the next chapter?! By all means read head._

Chapter 16

L

.

L  
.

Well flying in the air is sweet. The nice ocean going by with Agent 1, Agent 2, Zip and Greg with me. Huh? Oh I'm to head well then. My English is improving right. You Americans and your proper language.

So I couldn't stop thinking of the suit that Blue and I found. It was in my head for a while after Russell's ceremony. Well I've been looking for a way to get back to the AAA but to get the suit. So I found a way, I've been looking around and asking people about a way to have a helicopter and I' on my way to see the person now. His name is Charles. Charles C Bernado. I heard he had a friend that went on a rocket on his squidtube channel. I found him at the bench of Bubble Net. It's a place where I see Americans take picture of the under water volcano. Terrible taste if you'd ask me. He had on a green sweater with red hi-horses. I said to him "Hello Charles." He turned at me "Oh, Hi there! You must be Luis." I nodded to him and said "Yup that's me. Hey do you have the gear?" He pulled out a small set of keys. "If you have what it cost?"

I pulled out 300,000 coins out of my backpack. "Here" I said, "Don't tell anyone who you got it from." He nodded to me and ran off. I asked out loud to him "Hey where is it?" He point to one of the high building near by. I didn't notice it at first but it blended with one of the building near it looking like something else. I didn't care about it I just wanted the suit.

It took me a while to figure out the controls of the rocket but I got it up in the air but way high up in the sky where none of the AAA could see me. I was up to the edge of gravity and space when I opened the door and started to free-fall to the base of the AAA. The base looked more organized then the last time I was there.

I didn't care the suit was calling me and I needed it like it needed me. I shot to the ground one shot with my golden areospray. Can't let them know I am here, luckily I landed on a rooftop.

I walked up to the ledge and saw a inkling there. If I could knock him out without him making a sound. I could dress up as one and sneak in. Perfect. Without hesitation I tackled the guy. We wrestled for the moment he was quick but since Cuttlefish showed me how to takeout anyone with a puncture to the shoulder, it was a quick fight. I changed into his outer clothing and tied him up to a pole on the rooftop. Now it was tie to go in. Keeping my hat low I managed to slip by the guards. It was to easy but I was stop be a familiar voice. "You there." I turned to the voice. She had on a backwards cap, brown eyes with green tentacles. It was Zip. I know if I'd run they'd all know. I had to think quickly. "I am a new recruit. I am sort of lost. I need to go to the research lab." Zip looked at me for the moment but I tilted my head down so she wouldn't recognize me. She said "Well okay I'll take you." I followed her down the hall and then she pulled me into an empty room.[ _No I did start making out with her Blue. I know you and Orange would_ ]

"What the heck are you doing here 4?" she said

I guess she did recognize me.

"Listen Zip it's nothing I just need to get something I left-"

"No time. Agent 1 and 2 are in the prison cells."

I was shocked "What?"

"After you left the overseer has been overprotective and made everyone stay here. I cant take it here anymore neither can Greg." I wasn't in the mood for this but if it was Agents that is our friend then it's my business. "Okay but we have to come out with a distraction." Zip then said, "I have one. Go for the suit. The password is 'Super'. Distract the guards, Greg and I will get Agents 1 and 2. I'll meet you at the west wing."

I had to admit it wasn't a bad idea but it's what we got. "Okay" I said.

Did I forget to mention flying around in a suit is awesome? I blasted thru the corridors knocking others near me. Many of the guard stood still in amazement others were just confused. The ink thrusters were full and powered up. Lucky me. I crashed into another inkling but he didn't seem to let go. I looked at him and it was Rochsas. That jerk never gives up. I gave a swing of my arm and he flew across the room. He crashed into a pair of inklings but I didn't care.

I broke through the glass window and asked the computer to find the west wing. It's showed me 4 inklings over there. I'm guess it was them. Turning squid and swimming to them would take time flying there. No problem, I was like the Iron-Man the humans had back then. They used to be monkeys; it's strange how we are related to them. I landed near them and picked up Agent 1 and 2. They looked so weak as if they haven't eaten.

"They haven't eaten for a while." Zip said. Wow I'm psychic. Zip and Greg grabbed my back and off we went. I took it slow so no one would like fall to the ocean. I did it. Like in the comic books of Super Sea Squid. But now I am Super Sea Squid.


	18. Chapter 17- Private Match Duh!

Chapter 17

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

Maize and I walked out of the turf tower. We both been trying to find a way to get back home but it was no use. Maybe I stuck here forever. I hope not, I have a zapfish to save and I need know if my friends are fine. I couldn't give up I was about to head back when Maize grabbed my shoulder. "You need to rest you've been nonstop for 9 hours." Maize said to me. I wanted to protest but my stomach had other plans as it growled big as a rusty crane trying to move. "Yeah a break does sound good." I said. The style here in this world is almost the same back at my world. Through it looks better, safer too.

We both went up to "The Reef" it's almost like the one at my place. Just with a crowd cheering on for Maize and all. He wasn't kidding about being famous here. Anyways I went up to the cashier and made me stop at my feet. She had lime-green tentacles with pink eyes with a same resemblance to a person I know. It was Onlee. "Hello there what would you like to have new comer?" I couldn't believe it I jumped over the counter and hugged her. Then in the next 7 seconds I was pinned to the ground by a couple of security guard and thrown out the store hitting my face on the street. How rude but I can't blame them, I'm not in my world. I have to get back I have to tell someone how I feel. I couldn't bear it anymore.

After 15 minutes Maize came back out with a burger and a drink for me. "Hey nice moves back there." I pouted "Maize I'm getting so confused here. The people I knew at my world would say 'hey' to me and 'what's up'." I bit into the burger. "All I get is 'No' and 'Are you nuts?' and now thrown into the sidewalk. I bet she even thinks I'm crazy!" Maize looked at the store and back to me. "You mean the cashier, Onlee? What is she in your world? She's your special squid?" Maize chuckled.

I felt my cheek get warm "It's not that we aren't even- well I would ask…." Maize looked to the city of inkopolis. "Yeah I thought so." I shook my head to avoid more blushing. Now standing up "C'mon Maize we got more turfs to-"

"let me stop you right there. I have a better plan. I'll call up some inklings that have the inkstrike. We could do private match." Maize said. My mouth hit to the ground. Why didn't we do that in the first place. Sometimes I just wonder who in the world is making me do this. I crossed my arms and stood there. Maize pulled out his phone then said "Hey you did good at the battle. Holding back 4 of those inklings at there base. 2 rollers one automatic and a charger." I nodded but it wasn't only me I had Maize as my back up. So it wasn't really me. Maize stood talking for a few minutes and then putted his phone away. "okay I'm bringing my 'friends' to help out. I told them about your 'problem' that you believe Kraken can survive inkstrikes." I gave Maize a thumbs up and headed to the private match room.

So since Maze is agent 3 here he can put any number on any team. Have you ever done 7 vs 1. No I thought so. I spawned on team purple while Maize and 6 others were in team yellow. I would normally have a team with me but this was ridiculous. The map was Mahi Mahi Resort. The chlorine smell pool was in the air as I see a couple of jellyfishes getting married. Good for them. It is a good spot to get married. So I shot forward with my trusty Tentatek Splattershot. I put my hero shot away so no one think I am also a Agent as well as my suit. I putted on The Black Layered LS that consists of a very dark gray short-sleeved shirt and the long-sleeved white shirt worn under it. On the front of the short-sleeved shirt is the SquidForce logo in black and blue with a white outline. This is repeated on the back, with some sort of red and yellow creature beneath it. At the bottom of the short-sleeved shirt is a tiny purple tag with the SquidForce logo in white, and the end of the long-sleeved shirt can just be seen poking out just below it. I was also wearing the Skull Bandana is a large dark gray bandana covering the wearer's face from the nose down. On the front is the lower half of a stylized skull with fangs similar to those of an inkling [I think that was pretty cool] and below it, printed very small, is a text from the logo in white of Forge. The bandana is tied in a knot on the back of the head, with some white patterns on and around the knot. and finally White Seahorses that are a pair of white sneakers with orange soles and the arrow from the Zink logo, also in orange, on both sides. The laces and interior are orange, and on the tongue is the full Zink logo in black and white.

I was about more then half way when yellow paint shot out in front of me. I threw a bomb to the ground where I was standing and swam backwards. I turned to the left dodging a couple paint drops when my bomb ignited taking a inkling with it. Great I got first kill... then in a few seconds had the first death... falling into the water.

I spawn back at the base when Maize call out "Russell we are all ready!" I jumped for a moment this could be it. Finally to go home. I swam up to Maize as the other inklings were with him. One was about to fire when Maize pulled out his hand. "Yellow team, we are about to find out if a Kraken can survive the inkstrikes." Maize looked at me like if he was saying you're going home today. He yelled out "FIRE!" I looked up and 7 inkstrikes flew into the air. I have a feeling Maize was right I will go home. My mind told me.


	19. Chapter 18-Mental Break Down

Chapter 18

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"AHHHHH!" I yelled. My instincts kicked in and my eyesight got blurry but no purple in it. Which was strange. Anyways once I was in proper form the inkstrikes landed near me. Four of them landed near me as the other 2 landed at a area behind me. I then heard the my clothes getting ripped. Luckily I put my agent clothes underneath. I didn't know what to do but something told me to swim with the current. I charged up to the walls of the ink storm and surprising I swam up with the inkstrike. I was increasing speed at the moment and then I smelled the sea. That can't be right. I was at Mahi Mahi Resort how was that possible? Did I make it back? But it's feels like I've been here for a bit to long. But thinking of that I lost concentration and flew out of the inkstrike.

Also crashing into a brick wall. Did I mention blacking out? Yes? No?

I woke up with 8 shadows over me. And one of them poked my face. "Ow." I said.

I heard one of the shadows say "Hey this guy is alive!" I heard a boy say

"Well duh! Why wouldn't he be? A girl said.

"He haven't moved for a while." Another voice said.

I got up and my vision was off but it got better. There were 8 inklings and as I looked around I was at a rusty smell. With boats on the side and one give a horn out. There was even a rusty train track above me. I was in Bluefin Depot.

A girl came up to me and asked, "Are you okay Agent 3?" I turned to the girl she had a familiar face with her fuzzy hat since I knew when she was 3 years old. How? I gave it to her.

It was my sister, Madison.

I said to her calmly "I'm fine little squid, I'm sorry I disturbed your game." I turned away from her but she grabbed my hand. "Agent 3…" I turned to her again. She was tearing up. "I can't find my brother Russell. He has eyes like yours and he hasn't been back for 6 days. Can you find him?" I forgot I was gone for a while. I would tell her. Its okay sis' I'm here now.

But I said this." I'll find him for you. Russell is it. No prob." I turned to leave again when a boy said "Hey Agent 3. Did you see the video of the squid sisters?" I replied back "No what happened?" He pulled out his phone and showed me. Callie was in a upset mood. Tearing up and holding on to a... a trading card? I couldn't care about this now I had to go.

Later that day I was to tired to go to Capn and the others. I had to go to Onlee first. I had to do it.


	20. Chapter 19- Honey! I'm home

_Ok sorry people about a couple days ago. I was moving to a new place upstate in CT. I ain't telling the rest but it was back breaking (literally almost broke my back) and stressful and no sleep. 4hours of sleep is that healthy… NOPE. Anyways I just started a community with BricktheYellowInkling. If you would like to be in the community let us know. Second. Are you guys excited the next chapter is up and I should shut up so you can read._

Chapter 19

 **O**

 **N**

 **L**

 **E**

 **E**

Sorry that I haven't spoken for a while. I was 'busy' for a while. But let me tell you what happened.

I was home for the past 6 days. The one person I cared about was gone and I couldn't function right. Every morning I head to the kitchen in hopes to find him making pancakes but it was empty. I have been staying at Russell's place… well… he took care of me and there no one else nice as him _. [Oh you guys were rude to me at the helicopter don't give me that face]_

I was in Russell's bed were he put me in and where I learned he was Agent 3. I had his sweater when we first became friends. I took a deep breath in, as his scent filled my nose, it wasn't the same without him, but I still have that memory of him choking me. He wouldn't do that. He didn't splat me at inkopolis. I saw the disruptor I took from my father on the other side of the bedroom. I got up and grabbed the disruptor. It was my fault if I threw the disruptor somewhere else Russell wouldn't be in pain. I went to the bathroom and dumped the liquid down the drain. No one would hurt anyone again. My father doesn't have this power anymore. The species is extinct and the last one seen was the day the turf war was over.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and cried some more. Then I heard a noise. It was dark now, I guess I cried myself to sleep but now something made noise. Maybe Ranger or Madison but I heard keys. Then the lock twisted. I turned and ran for Russell's bedroom I had my nzap there. Turning back out again I yelled, "Get out of here!"

I kicked the apartment door and a inkling got knocked by the force of the metal door. He crashed into the living room yelped in surprise and tucked and rolled under the table. The door closed and I lock the door. I wasn't going to let some inkling in and take something of Russell's without a fight. Even if it means costing my life. He put his hands up from the other side of the table. "Onlee! Wait don't shoot!" I pulled my nzap up and aimed as the hands raised some more. His four-tentacle ponytail showed then his emerald green eyes shined at me. I couldn't believe it. No really. I shot him at the foot. "What do you want faker?"

He rubbed his foot and looked at me with sadness "Onlee it's me Russell I'm back!" he said. I wanted to believe him but I said this "Oh really. Only Russell would know this. Where did we meet?" He said back Only Agent 3 would know. He found her crying and he brought her home for safety." He got up slowly "and she told him a secret that only he knows. He even told her how he was." He said and extended his arms out.

I dropped my nzap and ran up to him. I gave him a huge hug and started to tear up. Before I could saw a word I heard him to whimper a bit. I pulled away from him. Surprisingly we were really close to each other. I saw his eyes water up and his hands to be shaking from my shoulders. I put my hands on his chin "Hey, hey. It's fine. Everyone is okay thanks to you." I wiped his tear when it rolled down his cheek. "Onlee I have to tell you something." He cleared his throat and gently began to hold my hands. My face flushed with sadness to blush I didn't know what he was doing but then he said four words that made me say it too

"I love you Onlee"

I looked into his eyes and I saw the look. . _[Ha I see Russell blushing now.]_ He was telling the truth. Not like the other octo-boys. I said back to him "I love you too."

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I was surprise by the sudden kiss but I kissed him back _.[Oh Orange I remember how you and Blue kissed.]_ We both backed away from our lips and our head touched each other. I looked at him as he looked at me. I giggled as he smiled. I had my Russell back. My true one love.


	21. Chapter 20-Captain tells a tale

Chapter 20

R

U

S

S

E

L

L

"I'm gonna check on Captain. See how's he's doing." I said as I was putting the last button on my suit. Onlee was changing into some new gear, it looked great on her. I was at the patio now to jump off. The air was windy but it was no problem. Before I left Onlee grabbed my hand. "wait!" She said. I turned to her as she gave me a long kiss. She tapped my cheek. "Go get em' tuff guy." I nodded to her and jumped off the patio. Landing to the ground and scared a couple inklings on the side. I ran up the block and gave one last look to Onlee. She blew a kiss to me. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. She gave a thumb's up and went inside. I turned toward inkopolis and squid jumped into the air.

Landing at the sewer pipe was a good idea my jump signal couldn't be seen. I swam through the pipe and poped out to the octovalley. I head some noise coming from Capn's home. I knocked near the doorway. The voice stopped speaking and out came the familiar old face. "Hey Captain Cuttlefish!" I said to him. He pulled me in for a hug. "Oh my lands. Agent 3 you're okay!" I said back to him "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy that's all." He chuckled "Okay. Since you are fine I have news for you. You can quit now." I looked at him and laughed "Capn your joking." He poked me in the stomach. "I'm not Agent 3. The other agents are fine. They are at the next kennel boss now. Fighting the Octowhril." I looked up to the other kennels. "They did all of that?!" Captain Cuttlefish looked at me. "Yes." He looked up into the fog sky and said. "Russell do you know why I recruited you." I have never told Captain Cuttlefish my name. I guess it must have been from the others. I said to him. "Yeah you said it back at the first book chapter 7. You said I was a promising battler and that what I did to Marian and didn't swim away. Oh and that I'm awesome." He chuckled at the last part and but then said firmly. "That's not the reason **why** I recruited you." He turned to me with a stare. "I was told to take you in to watch you. To care for you." I looked at him and said "Who?"

"Your mother." He said. I thought of my mom back at Sardine Island. Why would she do that? Why couldn't she trust me? I felt anger rising up inside me feeling the Krak-Octokens power emerging from with in. He then said something that made me stop feeling angry and now confused. He said, "It was about 82 years ago, when you were born."

I stuttered back. "C-Captain that cant be true. I'm 18 years old. If I was born 82 years ago that would make me born before the great turf war ended." He nodded his head. "It's true Russell. You were born the day the turf war ended." I said back to him "H-How?" He said to me "We used Judd's cryogenic stasis chamber. You are the last one of a rare race." I looked down to the ground having all this information processed in my head. No wonder why I was a different from mom and dad. No body in our family history had four tentacles. I said back "what do you mean 'We'?" He looked a bit scared a bit. I guess he wouldn't notice that I would notice that he said we. He stammered back. "I-I…. I knew your father and mother." He continued, "Your parents were great people. Your father was my trusted friend Poseidon. He carried his favorite golden paintbrush. He was a fine solider of the squidbeak splatoon. Almost good as my son and daughter. Your mother on the other hand was named Atlantis. They both loved each other very much. Octavio was jealous of Poseidon taking his love. So what he did was he gathered octolings and started a war. He ordered Atlantis to marry him but she denied. So Octavio pulled out a weapon that would kill you for good. He shot Oil at your father. As your mother began to care for him I took action and shot my old friend sending him back to his resurrection platform away from us inklings." Captain started to cry. "He was dying in Atlantis arms. The oil was on his chest a fatal kill with oil. There was nothing that we could to do. There was no cure, not even now. But Atlantis told him one thing that surprised me." I pointed at myself "Me?" He nodded.

"You also had a sister. But she is missing." I nodded but the anger filled me "You knew about this? You never told me?! I'm not good to fight Octarians. I can't quit now I came so far." He was about to say something but I turned away from him I had enough. First he never told me and now he decided to tell me NOW! I turned squid to prepare to squid jump to the others.

"Wait Russell, please I have more to say." I closed my eyes and jumped to my agents. As I landed on the kennel I was about to jump down then I heard Cuttlefish yell. "NOOOOOO!"

I looked back to him and there was purple ink on the floor. "Captain Cuttlefish!" I yelled jumping down. I swam down some ink line and jumped out nearly landing off the ledge. I stood still do I won't lose balance. Then as soon as I got to the base camp Cuttlefish was gone from the stop I left him in. I ran into his shack. "Capn!" I yelled. He was gone. The one person that knew about me. Gone in the next. Then I heard footsteps behind me as I knelt picked up the Captain's cane. I heard Blue "Russell? How are you-" He stopped speaking. I guess they are looking at the mess. Agent 2 came up to me as I was getting up. "What happened?" I turned to the agents showing the cane. Sally gasped as Agent 2 looked down. L.L. took off his hat, while Orange hugged Blue crying. Agent 1 came up to me giving me a hug and then taking the cane. I said while hugging Agent 1 "It was Octarians they came by and took the Capn. I knew I shouldn't have left him." Agent 2 moved Agent 1 away from me "What you saw this and you did nothing?!" I whimpered "I wasn't he told me somethings that he should've told me. But now he is gone." Agent 2 pulled up her charger and aim at me. "He's gone because of you. You were here. You could've done something!" I felt the charger's point at my chest I closed my eyes to accept the shot but L.L. stepped up. "Agent 2, It's not his fault. It was never his fault I saw his ink trail when we jumped out of the kennel." Agent 2 looked and saw the trail. She lowered her weapon. She turned and walked away to the next stage. The others followed while L.L. stood by me. He said "Nice to have you back. What happened to you?" I chuckled a bit nervously "It's way to much to say for now." Then I got serious "Lets get the Capn' back."


	22. Chapter 21- ? The End

Chapter 21

?

I came upon the surface of inkopolis. I made it. In years of searching I have found clues of him. Then a voice came to my head. "He is here. I have sent him here." I was a jellyfish born with… ah… a special ability. I have a mark underneath my eyes on each side. I pulled out a picture of a baby inkling and octoling. Cute little things but she is telling me that he is here so it must be true. The voice spoke again "He has a Agent Squad he works for my old friend of mine. The picture. It will show how he looks."

I looked at the picture again seeing the five aligned marks on his face. I said to my head "It's okay. Once I locate him I will bring him home." The voice spoke back to me "Remember his sister is a enemy of the inklings." The voice then said "Besides I know you can, Anchor. Get my son and my daughter." I nodded and looked at the city with the light shined the earth. It's time to bring you home now Hafgufa and Lyngbakr.

THE END?

 _Thank you so much for reading this book. From today March 4, 2016 at 3:32 I have about 1,100 views of this story. I know it's short but I decided it should stop here. But no worries after the Turf Games the book will continue. I promise. It was really tuff doing the story with my college but now to work on the Turf Games. (Date: Beginning of May) See you at the battlefield, somewhere out there._


End file.
